Super Robot Pirate Ninjas
Founding of SRPN SRPN was founded by former Alpha Omega member Mushi and former Umbrella Member PiaMang. :Jul 08 17:46:48 i want to tech raid :Jul 08 17:47:34 i want to land raid :Jul 08 17:47:41 go find us some targets mushi :Jul 08 17:47:44 gogogogogoo :Jul 08 17:48:03 but AO and umbrella dont allow it :Jul 08 17:48:09 so what :Jul 08 17:48:14 lets do et anyways :Jul 08 17:48:23 we should go to some alliance, land raid :Jul 08 17:48:25 i want navy :Jul 08 17:48:34 and come back to AO and Umbrella :Jul 08 17:48:51 lets make our own alliance :Jul 08 17:48:53 lol :Jul 08 17:49:01 lol yeah lets do :Jul 08 17:49:26 lets name it PtP :Jul 08 17:49:28 lets ask Umbrella or AO for protectorate :Jul 08 17:49:30 Pat the Panda :Jul 08 17:49:33 kk :Jul 08 17:49:47 lets do it Jul 08 18:05:14 is Super Robot Pirate Ninjas fine with u? ---- Jul 08 18:11:33 i made #SRPN Jul 08 18:17:30 ima post on the citadel forumz asking for protectorate Jul 08 18:17:38 kk Jul 08 18:17:53 they better accept Jul 08 18:26:34 well we got 4 members Jul 08 18:26:36 and 47 nukes Jul 08 18:26:44 PieMan hows the flag going? ---- Jul 08 19:03:08 If Poison Clan notices you guys, you're surely fucked. ---- Jul 08 20:07:31 pieman Jul 08 20:07:37 i m working on protectorate Jul 08 20:08:51 PieMan Jul 08 20:08:59 Poison Clan is protecting us Charter Preamble The Super Robot Pirate Ninjas is an alliance that was created to give protection and to allow all members to raid other nations of Land and Tech. Application To Super Robot Pirate Ninjas: To Apply to Super Robot Pirate Ninjas, one must meet the following standards. 1. You must not be involved in any wars. 2. You must not be on any ZI list. 3. You will display "Super Robot Pirate Ninjas" as your alliance affiliation until you resign. Your application will be looked at by the Triumvirates and the Minister of Internal Affairs, if any one of them deem that allowing your nation into Super Robot Pirate Ninjas will put SRPN at risk they may bar you from entering SRPN. Structure of the Government Triumvirate 1. The Triumvirate will consist of 3 members. 2. In the case of a Triumvirate resigning the remaining Triumvirates will pick a replacement. 3. Triumvirates are the ruling body of SRPN 4. Triumvirates may be removed from office if the other two Triumvirates see fit. 5. In the case of a unexplained absence for more than 7 days the remaining two Triumvirates can remove the absent Triumvirate from office. Ministers Ministers will be selected by the 3 Triumvirates. At anytime the Triumvirates reserve the right to remove a minister from office with one other Triumvirates approval. A Triumvirate reserves the right to, create any office that they deem necessity, with one other Triumvirate's approval. The Departments are outlined below with their responsibility and duties. Minister of Foreign Affairs The Minister of Foreign Affairs is in charge of going to alliances and making friendly chat with them and possible treaties and agreements. Minister of War The Minister of War shall be in charge of the SRPN Military. They will be sure that there brigades are trained and ready to go if war is on the horizon. Minster of Internal Affairs The Minister of Internal Affairs is in charge of all the internal affairs that goes on inside the alliance. This minister has the power to veto a member from joining the alliance if there is probable cause. Wars, Raiding and Nuclear Warheads Super Robot Pirate Ninjas will only engage in Military warfare if a majority of the Government approves it. Super Robot Pirate Ninjas may engage in friendly tech raiding if they follow the following rules, after government approval.; 1. No raiding alliances or members on the red sphere. 2. Members will send peace after Two(2) ground attacks if it is more than two hours before update. Otherwise you will send peace after the quad raid. 3. Tech raiding is at the members own risk, however if the raiding turns nasty then the Government may step in. Super Robot Pirate Ninjas may develop nuclear warheads for protection. 1. Super Robot Pirate Ninjas will not launch first strike Nuclear attacks without Government approval.. 2. In the case of receiving a Nuclear attack, it is weapons free and Nukes may be used. Resignations and Expulsions Members of Super Robot Pirate Ninjas are free to leave all we ask is that you post on the resignation board. If you leave within 45 days of joining you may be asked to return aid that you receive this is at the Triumvirates decision. Members may be asked to leave from SRPN if two of the Triumvirates agree that it is needed. You can be booted from SRPN if you are found to be doing some of the following(but it is not limited to); 1. Spying on SRPN or on other alliances 2. Sending AID to nations while at war 3. Releasing private SRPN information. and other crimes. If you are asked to leave within 45 days of joining SRPN then you may be required to repay aid sent to you. Spying on/from within Super Robot Pirate Ninjas Those who are found to be inside SRPN who are passing SRPN private information will be placed onto our ZI list and will not be allowed back into SRPN. In simple terms, just don't do it. Members of Super Robot Pirate Ninjas who spy on other alliances, will be kicked out of SRPN. We do not believe in spying on other alliances, don't spy or our military will destroy your nation. Amendments to this Charter The SRPN government reserves the right to edit this charter as they see fit. However, two of the three Triumvirates must approve the changes. Signed into effect: mushi of lakemba, Triumivirate PiaMang of Pieotopia, Triumivirate Lord Batra of Jan Mayen, Triumvirate King601 of Kaptoye, Minister of Internal Affairs Wars, Raiding and Nuclear Warheads Super Robot Pirate Ninjas will only engage in Military warfare if a majority of the Government approves it. Super Robot Pirate Ninjas may engage in friendly tech raiding if they follow the following rules, after government approval.; 1. No raiding alliances or members on the red sphere. 2. Members will send peace after Two(2) ground attacks if it is more than two hours before update. Otherwise you will send peace after the quad raid. 3. Tech raiding is at the members own risk, however if the raiding turns nasty then the Government may step in. Super Robot Pirate Ninjas may develop nuclear warheads for protection. 1. Super Robot Pirate Ninjas will not launch first strike Nuclear attacks without Government approval.. 2. In the case of receiving a Nuclear attack, it is weapons free and Nukes may be used. Government Triumvirate *mushi *Piamang *To be Announced Current Ministers *Minister of Internal Affairs: *Minister of Defense: To be Announced *Minister of External Affairs: To be Announced Category:Black team alliances